Dead Love
by imyourqueen
Summary: D/H. Draco leaves Hogwarts to follow his father and left Harry with only a letter? *complete!*
1. Teasings, letter and more teasings!

Title: Dead Love  
  
Summary: Draco is leaving to follow his father's path, leaving Harry with only a letter?  
  
Disclaimer: We! Yay! We, and Princess-fiend don't and will never own Harry Potter and Co.  
  
A/N: We don't know how to rate this story of ours. So we're quite sorry. This is supposed to be one-shot fic but it's too big. People will get bored...so, we just divided it. ^^ En joy!  
  
~~*~~  
  
The Great hall looked its usual lustrious self in the morning, golden plates and goblets gleamed by the light of early morning sun. The four long tables were packed of chattering students, looking forward Christmas...and of course a break from a very tiring year (so far).  
  
The Gryffindor table was in its usual state, Hermione---eyeing her housemates over a humongous book in front of her. It's their last year anyway. Besides, she always finds it amusing watching them in the morning. Dean who always try and catch up with his homework, Seamus was salivating his scrambled eggs, obviously asleep. Harry looked like he is going to detached his jaw with his yawns, Ron who never ceases to sleep in his meals even though he's more sleepy than the others, and of course, Neville with his early morning stares. Lavender and Parvati are still giggling for god knows what. Hermione have to smile for herself, she's definitely going to miss this site.  
  
The great big doors of the hall opened and the Slytherin prince came strutting in, flanked with his cronies, Pansy and her girlfriends and Zabini and Nott. Draco grew a good 6 ft, hair grew, ending it midway thru his neck...he stopped using gel though, making some strands of silver- blonde hair fall from his face.  
  
If last year, this group of Slytherin were nasty, this year nothing seemed to compare to it. They were horrible to Harry and co. Throw pranks on them whenever possible and side remarks never ends in the hall. If something good changed, the way they look, specially Malfoy was one to be noticed. Harry glared at them, Ron looks like he lost his appetite. Draco just smirked his famous Malfoy smirked, and whispered something to his acquaintance and they all start snickering, Crabbe and Goyle laughed out loud, which was really pathetic, due to Hermione's opinion anyway.  
  
"Stupid git..." Ron muttered. Harry nodded his agreement. "Malfoy and his attempt to make a dramatic entrance."  
  
"Well...it did work now, does it? It did get your attention...." Hermione stated in a matter-of-fact.  
  
"Whatever Mione' finally, after this year, No more dealings with an egomaniac Malfoy and his dumb and dumber cronies, and of course! Malfoy never ends with that...with him, there's a package deal...Pansy with her disgusting lip glossed friends and with a faggot Zabini and try hard Nott." Dean snickered and Seamus snorted in his sleep. "And...a BONUS!" Ron grinned gleefully. "No more greasy potion master looming over us like a ding bat..." As Ron smiled wider, a shadow fell from his little form, the people surrounding him was silent, and Neville was cowering as he always did when the spoken potion master is around ten feet. "Don't tell me...he's at my back huh?" Came a squeak from the famous Ron Weasley. Seamus nodded in affirmation, the only one who's out of his trance, feeling sorry for his dorm mate.  
  
"Greasy potion master, you say? Mr. Weasley?" Said in voice more than a whisper, the professor crossed his arms and raised a velvet black eyebrow. "And a looming ding bat, as I may add?" Malfoy and his so- called 'package deal' stopped and paid attention to their head of the house as what he would do to a certain red haired. Ron turned crimson on the process, praying for the gods that this might one of his nightmares. "Detention, Mr. Weasley...and 25 points from Gryffindor! Tonight, at my office!" With that, he left, his robes dramatically swept behind him.  
  
"Oh this is just too lovely Weasley! Calling Professor Snape that!" Pansy roared over the Slytherin table.  
  
"Probably thinks he's much better than him then..." Malfoy sneered. "He earns better money than your father, Weasley!" He added.  
  
Harry had to grab him under the table to restrain him in strangling Malfoy to death. "He's not worth it, Ron." The green-eyed hissed.  
  
"Not worth it, Potter?" Draco tried and wangled the both of them. "Oh I bet your having wet dreams about me, Golden Boy...you'd probably steal any chance on having contact with me, aren't ya?" He drawled. "Playing for both sides, aren't you?"  
  
"Shove it, Malfoy!" Said Hermione furiously. She was now trying to hold two boys from being sent to Azkaban or worst, expelled. Harry is known as the hottest gay at Hogwarts. He came out in their sixth yr., when Chang and him are snogging, the Ravenclaw laughed out at him with his attempt to stick his tongue into hers. Little did he know, that Chang is as bad as the Patil girls and the secret was out, just like a wild fire that same day, it is also a humor that he has his crush with the pale boy, but of course, humors are just...rumors.  
  
"Shut up, Mudblood...stupid you are to think you can order me around." He smirked at her outraged form. He is obviously overjoyed by the fact that this day won't be that bad after all.  
  
"Are you planning to watch the Quidditch World Cup this year?" Seamus asked with an attempt to change the topic and calm his housemates. Apparently, his attempt worked and the trio smiled up at him for gratitude.  
  
This only maddened the Slytherin in the process. "No one! I mean NO ONE has ever ignored a Malfoy before! They so are gonna pay for this!" Crabbe and Goyle agreed, but then again, they always agree as what to Malfoy always says. Pansy and the other just nodded, looking disapprovingly at the Gryffindor table.  
  
The owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, and an Eagle Owl landed swiftly in Draco's side wrist, with his father's letter tied neatly on his leg. Giving it some owl treats, it flew away, without the letter this time.  
  
"Who is it from, Draco?" Pansy asked anxiously. Her voice full of worries and concern. Draco smiled at the thought of Pansy being nice and all, it doesn't become her.  
  
"Who do you think would use an acute Eagle owl just for a letter, dear Pansy?" Draco asked as he opened the letter. Pansy said 'Oh' in reply. Scanning the letter, his hands begun trembling, his face turned ashen. Putting down the letter, he eyed his friends carefully, giving them a meaningful look. Pansy gasped and grabbed the letter, reading it and passing it to Blaise, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"What now, Drake?" She asked, trembling. Blaise comforted her, whispering some words to soothe her, even though it didn't calm himself. Draco took his wand and set the letter on fire, just as his father instructed him at the letter.  
  
"Keep up your faces. Let's go to my room." Draco instructed as calmly as he could and stood up. The others followed, held their chin high, a plastered smirk on their faces. The sapphire-eyed boy took a chance to glance at the Gryffindor table, in search of a familiar raven-haired guy. He saw him, and he just have to smile to himself as he saw Potter laughing with the Weasley and Granger at something Finnigan just did with his boyfriend, Dean Thomas.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The six of them entered the Head Boy's room, minus Pansy's gang of girls. They settled themselves comfortably in the couches while Draco started to pace around.  
  
"Ok, so first off...my father is taking me by 10 pm, tonight. We have a lot of time to plan things." The pale boy stated.  
  
"This is unexpected, Draco! You're suppose to take it after your seventh year!" Blaise noted. "He did promise you that! That bastard!"  
  
"You read the letter, Zabini, the Dark Lord wants me..." Answered Draco. "Now, we just have to put our original plans into action for...15 hrs." He sighed and plopped himself in the couch. "how am I going to do that?"  
  
"Draco...we can do this...we're here to help you." Nott smiled at him wearily.  
  
"I know...thanks. Right then! First stop...Dumbledore's office. Next, Professor Snape and then...I guess that settles all scores."  
  
"You're forgetting something!" Crabbe grinned at him almost teasingly, in spite the situation they are in. Draco gave him a questioning look. "Potter." All of them giggled at Draco's face.  
  
"Yeah...your 'Oh, I bet your having wet-dreams about me golden boy' façade at breakfast was really fascinating, Draco. I bet it aroused you to no end to see Potter blushed like that huh?!" Blaise smirked at his friend, finding it amusing to see Draco trying to hide his grin and blushing face.  
  
"Honestly...I think our façade sucks! I mean...we're some hopelessly romantic idiotic Slytherins!" Pansy groaned out.  
  
"I'm not!" Nott said indignantly. Crabbe and Goyle said their "Aye".  
  
Draco snorted. "Me and Potter...Pansy and Granger...Blaise and Weasley...yeah! Right! That will be the day!" Blaise and Pansy sighed helplessly. They know they can't get their hands on them. Well, Draco has the worst situation, he'll be Potter's sworn enemy by tonight.  
  
"So, Drake, whatever would it be?" Pansy asked, trying to forget her pathetic excuse for love.  
  
"Oh. Whatever do you mean Pansy?" Draco asked, mocking her completely, and was awarded by fit of laughter from the small group. Even Pansy laughed out loud.  
  
"I mean, Draco my dear, is Potter! Your such a piteous case!" Pansy said, her voice was supposed to be irritated, but it never reached her eyes.  
  
"Try and look at yourself sometimes Pansy...who's more pathetic than the both of us? Im not in love with some know-it-all muggle born" Draco smirked at her when she blushed out red.  
  
"Well...at least she's head girl! Not like your Potter, who live most his life in sheer dumb luck!" She retorted back.  
  
"I wish He is mine though..." Draco whispered.  
  
"What did you say?" Blaise asked, curiosity eating him.  
  
"Yeah, we didn't quite get it..." Nott added.  
  
"I said...I WISH HE IS MINE THOUGH" Draco stated loudly and clearly. He frowned when he saw the pity and sympathy in their eyes, but it touched him.  
  
"Oh Draco..." Pansy stood and went to him, catching him off guard. She flung her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. The others went to him, but only patted his back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that topic up...I didn't think"  
  
"You never do..." Draco replied teasing and hug her back. She tried and glared at him but miserably failed and just smiled at him.  
  
**TBC**  
  
Blade: What ya' think? *wiggles eye-brow*  
  
Fiend: Oh, please, please review!  
  
Blade: Another story! I just finished posting my first fic...Im a nutter.  
  
Fiend: Good for you to acknowledge the fact, Blade. I'm quite proud of you. *Snickers*  
  
Blade: Yeah, yeah, I know you do! Please review...pretty please!  
  
Fiend: Yeah, feedbacks are really welcome. So are the comments! But, PUH- LEAZE no flames!  
  
Blade: We hope you guys enjoyed the story! ^^ 


	2. Rumors, permission and Draco's letter

Title: Dead Love  
  
Disclaimers: We don't own Harry Potter, we merely borrowed it. ^^;  
  
A/N: We've got reviews! We've got reviews! *dances a victory dance*. We're sorry this came out late. If it isn't for Fiend...^^;  
  
~~*~~  
Once they were all settled, Pansy asked this time about what Draco is to do about Potter. They promised, that if ever the time comes that they have to follow the road set to them, they will tell the one they love or rather confess what they really feels about them, that makes Draco to confess to Harry what he truly felt for the Gryffindor.  
  
"I don't know. He's definitely mad at me...he always does." He grimaced at the thought.  
  
"Tell him straight in the face..." Nott suggested bluntly.  
  
"Oh that would be just cheerful, isn't it Nott? 'Harry, just second, I just want to confess my undying love for you before my father takes me..." Draco mocked. "He'll probably laugh at me."  
  
"Or maybe have a heart attack...out of joy, maybe?" Crabbe said.  
  
"I told you that Potter doesn't have a thing for me..." The silver-haired Slytherin reminded them.  
  
"Oh come on now, Draco! Rumors have it! Harry is head over heals for you!" Blaise said delightedly.  
  
"Rumors are deadly, Zabini...it can kill you." Was the reply from the pale boy.  
  
"Right..." Pansy added sarcastically. "I haven't heard one who've died of it before."  
  
"I certainly don't want to be the first one." Draco drawled.  
  
"Write him a letter." Goyle suggested out of nowhere. The five of them stared at the biggest guy at the room. He was at the corner, twirling his silver ring around his index finger. His face was downcast and grieved. It's pretty well known that he just lost the one and only girl he loved over Voldemort last year. Millicent Bulstrode was taken by her father and was forced to take the Dark Mark, and was transferred to Durmstrang. She was sending letters then, telling them about how horrible it is to be a jr. Death Eater...and that they should try and escape their fate, if they could. That was then that they started this group. They swore that they're on the Light side and will keep a look to each other.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I could do that..." Draco said. He then stood up and started pacing. "Right...now that everything is settled, we act on them."  
  
They all nodded at what the seventeen year old, blonde-haired guy said and went to attend their classes, Double-potions, with Gryffindor.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Draco, as soon as he entered the Potion classroom, went straight to Snape's table to ask permission to go to the Head Master. Giving the Professor a knowing look, it nodded and granted him the permission he asked for. But before he left, he said to the young Malfoy. "We'll talk about this, Draco." In a rather worried voice, that startled the class. Draco gave him a wry smile of appreciation that earned gasped from his classmates and left, his robes swept behind him rivaling the Professor's.  
  
The Malfoy heir made his way through the corridors of Hogwarts and found his way to where the Gargoyle was. Saying the password, he wound his way up the stairs and knocked, pausing before hearing the Head Master's response for him to get in.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," The aged man said gravely, quite knowing what the younger man was here for. "What brings you here?" Draco was fidgeting, which was not very like him. "Please." He said, gesturing the chair that faces his table. Draco took it gratefully.  
  
"Professor..." Draco started. "My father sent me a rather lovely letter this morning, and as you know, my father is one of the Dark Lord's follower." The Head Master was quite amused at the young Malfoy's frankness but he never stopped him. "And, as his son, it's quite my duty to follow his path. This letter of his consist of my 'gift' from him and will come and get me 10 o'clock tonight." Draco paused, eyeing the long bearded man.  
  
"This is, a rather graved information, Mr. Malfoy. And it's rather peculiar that your giving you father's identity to the side he is against. As for tonight, he has the every right to take you from school, but it is up to you if you want to."  
  
"I pretty despise the fact that I have to follow my father's steps. But I can't help now, can I?" Draco sighed heavily. "I'll go with him."  
  
Dumbledore looked somber. Draco is a great lost to their side and it would be Voldemort's advantage to have him. "Mr. Malfoy, you know very well, that this gift will mark you. And I don't except one here at my school." He said softly. Draco nodded.  
  
"Yes, sir. I know that very well." Draco smiled at the questioning look the old man gave him. "I like to be a spy for your Order, sir."  
  
And from that on, Draco explained all about the six of them against their family. Millicent Bulstrode. About their changed of heart and mind. His reason for living, Harry. But Dumbledore wasn't about to let Draco do this and his friends, but he insisted. It's the next best thing. He loves being a spy, like those muggle movies he had watched before.  
  
"And what about, Mr. Potter?" His eyes now twinkling, finding it amusing despite the fact that he's risking another life, but Draco is a Malfoy, and surely you can't order them around, even if you are the Head Master of the School.  
  
"I'll write him a letter, sir." Draco said, merely whispering it. The old man just nodded. "I have to go sir. Professor Snape expects me. Probably wants to talk to me about how is it being dangerous and all." Dumbledore smiled sadly at him.  
  
"Welcome to the Order then, Draco." He held out his hand and Draco took it, smiling. "Call me Albus. I would appreciate it."  
  
"Albus it is."  
  
"Only in our private meetings, we want you to blow your cover up..." Fawkes went to Draco and begun singing. "Ah, Fawkes, my Phoenix. You know about them?" Draco nodded, smiling up at the red glowing bird. When a bird sings a song for you, it means it trusted you.  
  
Draco left as the song ended. He was excused for the day, probably because this would be his last day here and will be back when the Holiday is over, hopefully. He went to find the potion master and try and get some help and clue as to what a death eater does, even though he have the slightest clue. Lucius doesn't train Draco for nothing, after all.  
  
He entered the Potions classroom, which was empty. 'Geez, it took me at least 2 hours to take to Albus about this?' He went to the professor's office knocking 3 times and entered when he heard a grunt from the older man.  
  
"Sir." Snape looked up from his papers and eyed Draco.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy." He asked him to sit. "What did the Head Master said?"  
  
"After an hour or two...he can't persuade me not to." Snape's black eyes glittered. "You know Severus that nothing can stop me from doing this." Draco said lazily.  
  
"I see..." said Snape in a voice of deadly calm, his insides trembling, nervous for his favorite student and only God son.  
  
Their conversation much covered about stuff in general. Points to be taken about being a spy. Cold Heart...etc.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Lunch was uneventful, Pansy and the others were looking at Draco with sympathy. And Draco sneered at them in reply, but thankful inside. He caught Harry glancing at him worriedly, obviously noticed that the Slytherin just missed all their morning classes. He just raised an eyebrow at him, leaving the Golden boy looking confused and flushed.  
  
The afternoon classes were Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. Draco skipped that too in attempt to write Potter his letter. But his attempt was useless anyway and waited for his friends to help him with it, plus the packing of course.  
  
Finally, the five joined him. Laughed at him when they found him, his hair disheveled and his surroundings was covered with crumpled parchment and clothes. The blonde Slytherin was obviously frustrated.  
  
"Need a hand, Draco?" Pansy asked as she started picking his clothes from the floor, snickering. Blaise helped him while Nott, Crabbe and Goyle picked the poor, wasted parchments.  
  
"You're a mess, I hope you know that." Blaise smirked.  
  
Crabbe opened a crumpled parchment and laughed at what he saw. A heart with wings and Harry's name on it. A 'Harry love Draco' scribbled lazily on each side. An unfinished letter was on it too. "Listen to this. Dear Potter, or should I call you Harry?" Draco stood suddenly and tried grabbing the letter from the larger guy.  
  
"Give it here Crabb!" But the guy just held it higher. Goyle and Nott snickered and pulled Draco away from him, obviously wanting to hear the whole of it.  
  
"Your probably wondering why I've written you a letter, you're probably sneering at me now, but I don't mind." Crabbe said, dramatically mocking Draco's voice. "I'm sorry for being a jerk to you, for being an arse all the time. It's just that...you're my frustration. You frustrate me, you know?!" Goyle snorted.  
  
"You called 'THAT' a love letter?" Nott snorted in disgust.  
  
"I did not say it is! Besides! What'd ya' think its crumpled and was lying on the floor?" Draco groaned. "I suck at this!"  
  
"Glad you know." Blaise smiled at him, amused. It's not everyday you find a Malfoy damsel in distressed huh?  
  
"You're not helping, Zabini." Draco glared, massaging his temples. "I'm sooo stressed out." Pansy sadly mad her way to Draco and started massaging his back.  
  
"It'll be alright. We'll help you write a letter and pack. It's the least we can do to help." She said softly. Draco murmured his thanks, his stress started disappearing in Pansy's hands.  
  
"Right. I'll write. You guys dictate." Goyle started and grabbed a piece of parchment and a self-inking quill. "How do you want me to start this?"  
  
**TBC**  
  
Blade: We would like to thank the following...  
  
Fiend: Ah-huh, ah-huh!  
  
Amneris! Thanks for the compliment!  
  
Lacey! We're glade you like it! Thank you!  
  
Kristine! Thank you!  
  
Minerva-Severus-Dumbledore! Thank you!  
  
BlackMagic! Thank you!  
  
Longbottom! Thanks!  
  
Beautifulelf! Thanks for enjoying it! Your welcome! (when will you update?, hope soon!)  
  
Harry&Draco! Thanks!  
  
Lucius Potter! Here it is!  
  
...^^...! Thanks!  
  
Mi0 Chan! Thanks!  
  
Blade: Whew! That's not so bad for our first try, huh, Fiend?  
  
Fiend: yeah! Its quite good to have reviews! Thank you so much!  
  
Blade: Keep em' coming! ^^; 


	3. Draco's letter, Harry worries and Lucius...

Title: Dead Love  
  
Disclaimers: We don't own Harry Potter. We're not JK.R...unfortunately! ^^;  
  
A/N: Here's Chapter 3!!! Hmmm...only one more chapter left! We hope you like it! ^^; We certainly did have fun on doing it! Enjoy!  
  
~~*~~  
  
"How about...To the nicest arse Harry Potter" Nott suggested as he dropped the parchments in one corner, confident that the house elf will clean it up later. All of laughed, even Draco. "Or, formally...Dear my cute ass Harry, or something?"  
  
"Start it with Harry or Dear Harry." Crabbe suggested. "I mean, that's his name, right? He probably think it would be some joke or some sexual invitation if you start it that way."  
  
"Right you are, Vincent." Draco agreed.  
  
"Really, Drake? If I know better, you probably don't want Potter to think he have a much nicer butt than you." Pansy stated.  
  
"Well, I do have the nicest ass in this school! Don't tell me you don't think so, Pansy!"  
  
"I resent that!" She said indignantly.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Ah-huh."  
  
They continued that way till dinner. Draco had finished packing and the letter was safely on his pocket. Blaise will be the one to give it to the Gryffindor 30 min. before Draco's departure.  
  
Dinner was the usual. The snow started to fall from the sky and it was rather cold. A group of seventeen Slytherins are trying to act normally and cheerfully as they could. Dumbledore were looking at them rather gravely and Snape was quite nervous for the whole ordeal.  
  
Everyone was fooled that everything was normal, despite the fact that the Dark Lord is alive and is somewhere out there, causing mayhem...everyone, but a certain Gryffindor and a Muggle-born Head Girl.  
  
Harry had been having doubts that something was up and Malfoy was on it. He didn't attend his classes today and something really funny happened at Potion class. Snape---worried? And Malfoy---smiles? No, nope, definitely not normal.  
  
While the girl with bushy hair found it weird that Dumbledore keep on looking at the Slytherin with somber look on his face. And Snape is paler than the usual and was fidgeting slightly. Hermione, who always fancies solving puzzles, looked over the Slytherin table and eyed a certain group of Slytherin, laughing a fake laugh. 'This is really weird, Slytherins don't laugh a nervous laugh...it's either evil or not laugh at all.' Pursing her lips and trying to sum up the day's events, she noticed how Harry today in classes, keeps looking over the Slytherins. Ron commented that Malfoy is nowhere to be found. Well, Pansy was staring me at but that's normal now. 'Sometimes, I think that girl has something on me...' Then stopped. 'That's it! The letter Malfoy received this morning.'  
  
"Something the matter, Harry?" Ron asked. Hermione glanced at her bestfriends and was surprised to see Harry paled. The Golden Boy gave Hermione a look that says 'Something is going on.' Hermione nodded, but pointed Ron and gave her a look that clearly stated that 'Ron doesn't know and doesn't want to.'  
  
"No, Ron...nothing matters at the moment. Just forgot something...about...you know? Um...homework and...stuff." Ron just nodded and went back into sabotaging his dinner. Harry smiled and turned to Hermione and mouthed, 'Library.' The girl nodded.  
  
"Ron, Harry and I are going to look for something in the library." Hermione stated and stood up. Harry did the same.  
  
"Can't that wait, Hermione? I can come with you...I'll just (scoop another pudding) finish (chewing the chicken casserole) this (sipping his juice)." Said the red-haired.  
  
"No, I mean...this is...for your birthday!" Harry lied badly. Almost smacking himself at the moment. 'Stupid git!'  
  
"Oh." Ron looked happy and let them go. "Make it good then!"  
  
"Nice going. Harry." Hermione muttered in Harry ears once they're out of earshot. Harry just shrugged.  
  
On the Slytherin table.  
  
Draco glared daggers at Pansy. "Your Granger took Potter away." He whispered coldly at her. She just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"We don't know which is which, Draco. Maybe Potter wants a snogging session with Herm'" She whispered back. Blaise snorted.  
  
"Herm...?" Blaise inquired, audible for only the 6 of them. Pansy shrugged.  
  
"Wonder where they're going..."  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Right, Harry...what have you noticed so far?"  
  
"Nothing much...but something was up. Draco wasn't at his classes all day...and remember the incident at potion class?" Hermione nodded. "Something was up, Mione' I just know it."  
  
"Calm down, Harry. This is what I got. Dumbledore is looking at the Slytherin table gravely and Snape is fidgeting. Malfoy and co. are nervous and fake their laughter for no one to notice." Hermione said, looking over some books.  
  
"What do you reckon happened?"  
  
"I bet it has something to do with the letter Malfoy received from his father this morning. The whole of them read over it, and according to what I saw, they're all trembling."  
  
"Damn it. What is in that letter?" The raven-haired Gryffindor asked frustrated.  
  
"I think..." Hermione hesitated for a moment. "I think, Malfoy is wanted by the Dark Lord, Harry. There's nothing we can do." It took a minute or two for Harry to digest the information Hermione had given him.  
  
"Bloody hell..." Were the only words that escaped his mouth.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Draco and the six Slytherins were in his room, saying their goodbyes. Lucius will be arriving soon.  
  
"Draco, you'll owl us often, right?" Pansy sniffed, trying not to cry. Draco looked at her, smiled sadly and nodded.  
  
"Of course, Pansy. I'll owl you everyday if I can." Said the blonde. "Come on now. Its not the end of the world." He said, trying to cheer everyone up. Crabbe and Goyle just smiled. Blaise went and hugged him.  
  
"I have to deliver this letter to a certain Golden Boy." He paused. "I'll be seeing you soon, Drake. I'll miss you." Blaise said and stood up.  
  
"You take care of yourself, Blaise. Maybe I'll see you later." Draco told the other boy. Blaise just nodded and left.  
  
"Sorry we can't set a party for you, Drake." Nott said, apologetically. Draco dismissed the idea. "But, we had time to prepare you this." Nott took a small plain box and a shabby green book. "It's not much, but..." He was cut off when Draco attacked him with an unexpected hug. "Woah...cool it there, Drake." Draco smiled and went to hug Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy.  
  
"Thank you soo much for this. I feel so special and grateful that I feel like crying!" The Slytherin prince declaimed, looking appalled at the idea. Nott handed him the Cake box and the book. Scanning the green- covered volume, it happened to be a scrapbook, with pictures and sideline comments on each of them. There's also their one-page dedication each. It was a mess, but they had limited time in doing it. And besides, it looks good being a mess.  
  
They stayed there while waiting for the inevitable, savoring the time they left together.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Blaise Zabini, having a confident mind went straight to where the Gryffindor portrait is. Having connections all over the school, he knows where to go, what the password and who to call to, which made things much more easy to do. He gave the password to the confused Fat Lady and went straight to Gryffindor common room. Sending Purple sparks five steps from the portrait hole, his acquaintance came dashing in.  
  
"Zabini, here for another business?" Asked Lavender Brown. He just shook his head.  
  
"Im here for Potter, mind if you call him for me?" He asked politely, too politely for a Slytherin. Lavender frowned but did it all the same. A minute later, the green-eyed Gryffindor was looking at him worriedly, as if he knows something was up.  
  
"Zabini, I don't know how'd you get here, and Im not interested to know. What do you want?"  
  
The other guy just smirked at him, and fished through his pocket for the letter. "This." He handed him a nicely folded parchment. "Read it when you're alone, tonight. Now, if possible." He added and turned to left.  
  
"Wait! How do I know your not tricking me into this?"  
  
Blaise smiled at him. "Don't go crying to me when you don't. Say, how is Ron? Don't answer that. I'll be going." Almost smacking himself for the slip, he left the tower and went straight to the dungeons. 'I wonder where that red-haired guy is...oh, right! Detention from Snape.' He smiled evilly to himself but the smile was short-lived. Entering the great door of Hogwarts was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
The Slytherin have to calm himself. He nod his head towards the Senior Malfoy as he passed through him and went straight to the dungeons.  
  
Lucius just smirked. And made his way to the Head Master's office. Snape met him half way and assisted him in silence.  
  
**TBC**  
  
Blade: One more chapter left!!!  
  
Fiend: Ah-huh, ah-huh!  
  
Blade: What do you think of this chapter?  
  
Fiend: Bearable...kidding, I like this chapter, but I love the last chapter more!  
  
Blade: I agree! Please review!  
  
Fiend: Pretty Please!!!  
  
Blade: Right, thanks for those who reviews!  
  
Fiend: Ah-huh, the following are:  
  
Koureshin! Thanks for loving it! How do you find chapter 2?  
  
Darke Angel! Thanks for the review! We're glad you like it!  
  
Lacey! We're so sorry for the late update! We're more sorry for this late chapter too!  
  
Aya! We'll see...^^  
  
Megs! We're glad you like it! Thanks!  
  
Harry&Draco! Thanks!  
  
MiO Chan! You'll just have to read further more...^^ thanks for the review!  
  
Blade: Please review! It will make our day!  
  
Fiend: Right! 


	4. The End

Title: Dead Love  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter! We know who does!  
  
A/N: Last Chapter!!! Thanks for those who reviewed so far!  
  
~~*~~  
  
Harry settled himself in his bed, closed the curtains, and put some silencing and repelling charms on it. Satisfied that no one will bother him, he stared at the letter, feeling anxious. 'Its not going to open itself, you know.' A voice in his mind said. He grunted in response and opened the letter with cold, trembling hands. 'Calm yourself, Harry.' A neatly written letter was on it. 'Of course it a letter, what do you expect?' He snorted at himself. 'Green ink...How very Slytherin of him/her, whoever this is.' He scanned the bottom part and he stared in disbelieve. 'Malfoy?' He read the letter quickly. It says:  
  
Harry,  
  
There are thousand words that I could say, but I'll settle with Hi. You're probably wondering why I wrote you a letter, a Malfoy at that case. Lets forget who I am at the moment.  
  
I know it's late when you read this, if ever you'll be reading it. I'm guessing if you read this tonight, I'm at the moment getting ready to leave Hogwarts or I already left, maybe forever.  
  
Funny how life can be surprising...me, Draco Malfoy, is writing Harry Potter a love letter. Yes, Potter-you indeed read it correctly, a Love Letter.  
  
You have ways, Harry. You get under my skin without even knowing it, without even trying. You make fun of me; pull pranks on me...you even had the courage to smirk at me. And then there's your eyes, emerald green with your smile that makes me weak on the knees and that really frustrate me...your always on my mind, when I close my eyes its you I see, you're all I know. I know it's strange, but every time I'm near you, its either I said the wrong words or I just run out of things to say. I don't want to leave you with a wrong impression, Harry.  
  
How you get me feel this way is still a mystery, I can't get you out of my head. I'm waiting for a right time to show and tell you how I really feel, but I guess I never got that chance and I'm sorry.  
  
You take care of yourself, Potter, at least for me. Don't go and get yourself killed By some sore loser he named himself Voldemort, promise me that, Harry...at least with that I can sleep peacefully at night.  
  
I Love you and I'll always will.  
  
Yours only, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry dropped the letter on his bed and stared at it. His lips trembled and his vision getting blurred. Hot tears threatening to form in his eyes but he blinked it away. 'No, I have to do something, fast...'  
  
//When I think back on these times And the dreams we left behind I'll be glad cause' I was blessed To get you in my life When I look back on these days I'll look and see your face You were right there for me//  
  
Harry grabbed the letter, pulled the curtains open and dashed out the common room. He barely made it to the edge of the hallway before he broke down in sobs. He steadied himself for a while, calming himself. 'No, I need to see Draco...I need to find him...' and with, he ran as fast as his feet can take him.  
  
//In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky In my heart there'll always be A place for you for all my life. I'll keep a part of you with me And everywhere I am There you'll be And everywhere I am There you'll be.//  
  
'Please...please don't let me be to late,' Harry prayed silently, his rapid footstep ringing from the empty hallways of Hogwarts. 'Please, please, please give me one more chance to see him.' He cursed silently as the stairs moved on it's own. He almost jumped the rest of the stairs and went running again. 'Almost there...'  
  
//Well, you showed me how it feels To feel the sky within my reach And I always will remember all The strength you gave to me Your love made me make it through Oh, I owe so much to you You were right there for me//  
  
'Let me at least have a chance to say good-bye...' The raven- haired boy wished quietly. 'This must be insane...2 minutes I hate him the next I'm here, risking myself at getting caught...' Through a blur of tears he finally stood at the top of the stairs, facing the entrance hall. Scanning frantically, he found him, pushing the doors open. Harry sprinted down the stairs and raced towards Draco.  
  
//Cause' I always saw in you My light, my strength And I want to thank you now For all the ways You were right there for me For always...//  
  
Draco heard footsteps and turned around, surprised to see a very disoriented Harry Potter, bent forward, panting for air. He almost smirked at the site but fought it. He scanned his body and found his letter clutched on his hand. 'I thought so...'  
  
"Malfoy..."  
  
"Potter..."  
  
"Where are you going?" The Gryffindor asked concern etched on his flushed face.  
  
"Somewhere dark, where Voldemort is and his boot-licking Death Eaters." The blond stated non-chantly. He stared straight through Harry's emerald orbs, memorizing every part of it.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Family obligation. Runs through our blood, Potter." Draco almost snarled. He don't want pity or sympathy. "Why are you here, Potter? Shouldn't you be somewhere with your Gryffindor friends?"  
  
"This," Harry waved the crumpled parchment in Draco's face "is why I'm here. Do you know what it is?"  
  
The Slytherin sighed. 'Right...rub it all on my face.' "What? It's a crumpled parchment, Potter. Isn't it obvious?"  
  
"It is a crumpled parchment, Malfoy and it has a letter on it." Harry paused. "And before you go and get sarcastic on me, it's a letter from you."  
  
Draco smiled sadly. "Promise me that, Harry." He said all of a sudden. Worry and concern dripping from his words.  
  
"I don't understand...why do you have to go?" The green-eyed Gryffindor asked, desperate to keep the blonde from getting to Voldemort. "You...why do you have to...to le-leave me, Draco?"  
  
The pale-faced Slytherin stared deeply into Harry's green, tear-filled eye, searching. It was there and it wasn't difficult to find. Down beneath the pain and agony, he was there and always been there, for me.  
  
Aching to hold him, Draco pulled Harry in a not-so-noticed corner that you wouldn't see unless you look for it. He pressed his forehead with Harry's, his arms snaked around the other boy's slim waist while the Gryffindor wound his arms around the blonde's neck.  
  
Draco pictured them together. They were on the beach, walking hand-in- hand. The round, silver moon was directly over their heads, castings glorious moonbeams on the gently lapping waves. "I'm glad you're here with me." Draco murmured as stared up at the midnight blue sky spotted with thousands upon thousands of stars.  
  
"Me too," Harry answered. Draco smiled at him and with feverish delight he wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor's waist and lifted him off his feet and spun around with Harry in his arms. Harry giggled and playfully pounded the blonde's shoulders. "Put me down, Draco..." he said, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
Draco smiled at the picture and sighed. "I'm not leaving you, Harry. But I have to go, I can't help my fate." He whispered, taking in the scent of Harry. Tears dropped fell from the raven-haired guy and Draco sighed deeply. "Harry, don't cry..."  
  
"You're leaving me, Drake. What am I suppose to do? Smile and laugh my heart out?" Harry smiled albeit the pain he is bearing. He felt the Slytherin smiled genuinely. "I love you." Soft, warm lips pressed against his. Love and tenderness rushed through his body as Harry melted into the indescribable sweetness of the kiss. He closed his eyes, losing himself in the steady rhythm of another heartbeat joined with him. He savored the feathery breath on his cheek, the strength of the loving embrace. "Don't...leave me." Harry cried.  
  
"I can't," Draco answered huskily. His eyes shining with unshed tears, so deep and beautiful. "I love you, Harry...I'll always love you."  
  
Outside Hogwarts, it started raining. A gray, misty rain poured it soul out to the snow-covered lawn while the trees swayed gently in the chilled night air. Harry felt sick and cold. "You...wont...you wont forget me, Draco?" He pleaded helplessly.  
  
"Never," The blonde-haired breathed, the word vibrating around him.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Harry moaned and rested his head in Draco's shoulder, inhaling the Slytherin's scent.  
  
"Go back. Be strong. Harry, promise me you'll take care of yourself..." Draco asked, running his hands in his lover's back.  
  
"I will, I always do...you take care of yourself, Drake." Harry whispered and sighed. "I don't want to let go..."  
  
"Who does..." said Draco as he kissed Harry's unruly hair and buried his face in there. He never felt happy and contented in his whole life.  
  
They stayed like that for a minute or so, until Lucius made himself known, with Severus on his side.  
  
"I'll be going, I'll see you soon, Severus." Said a drawling cold voice of Lucius Malfoy. Severus just nodded and the blonde left. The potion master snarled and left for the dungeons.  
  
"I have to go..." Draco informed Harry. The latter just nodded and let the blonde go. Harry's face was tear strained and the Slytherin wiped it, caressing the flushed face. He kissed him the last time and left.  
  
//In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky In my heart there'll always be A place for you in my life I'll keep a part of you with me And everywhere I am There you'll be... And everywhere I am There you'll be... There you'll be...//  
  
Harry pressed his back to the wall, sliding his body down. Silently, wishing Draco good luck, he cried.  
  
~~Fin~~  
  
A/N: The song was There you'll be, by Faith Hill. One of the famous sound track of Pearl Harbor. It inspired us soo much! Hope you guys liked it!  
  
A/N#2: Oh yeah...in the letter...some are taken from some songs...^^;  
  
Special Thanks to!!  
  
Lacey!  
  
Aya!  
  
Harry&Draco!  
  
Johnny English!  
  
Minerva-Severus-Dumbledore!  
  
Cindy!  
  
Elle!  
  
Blade & Fiend: You guys have been wonderful! Thanks for supporting this plot of ours! Thank you soo much! And of course! Thos who read and not review! We love you too guys! *winks* 


End file.
